wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Thursday Night ECW Episode 11
Intro Boogeyman comes out Boogeyman: Well, now...as our MAIN EVENT TONIGHT, we will have a contract signing, for the first ever Nitrix PPV... Valentines Day Massacre... this Tuesday.. for the ECW CHAMPIONSHIP, featuring the two men standing in our final match..... a battle royal Match 1 Dolph Ziggler and Dashing come out 2 Cool comes out ADR and Wade Barrett are competing for the number 1 contendership, to fight for the ECW Tag Team Championships at the Nitrix PPV The match starts, and Rikishi and Barrett are starting this one out. Rikishi runs at Barrett, but Barrett quickly tags in ADR. ADR runs in the ring and delivers a jumping kick to Rikishi. ADR Then runs at Rikishi for an armbreaker, but Rikishi tosses ADR over his shoulder. Rikishi throws ADR in the corner, then tags in Scotty 2 Hotty, Rikishi lifts ADR up, then Scotty catches ADR in a Worm. ADR crawls to the corner, and tags in Barrett. Wade runs at Scottyy, but Scotty ducks, and barrett runs to the turnbuckle. Scotty goes for a backslide 1.........2........KICKOUT Barrett gets up, then tags in ADR. ADR runs in the ring, then attacks Scotty with a kick to the skull, then climbs the ropes, but Rikishi hits a samoan drop from the top rope. ADR is rolling around, until Scotty jumps up, and gets ready for the worm, but ADR catches Scotty in an armbar, but lets go, then tags in Barrett. Barrett gives Scotty a Big Boot, then hits Rikishi with a big boot. Barrett lifts up Scotty in a Wasteland position, but then tags in ADR. They do an armbreaker/Wasteland to Scotty, then ADR hits an arm hot-shot to Rikishi, then locks in an armbar to Scotty. Scotty taps Backstage Tommy Dreamer is shown in the parking lot, arriving, then all of a sudden, Rapp3r is show getting out of a car as well. Match 2 Dreamer: Hello there Rapp3r Rapp3r: Its John Morris now Dreamer: Whatever Rapp3r: You didnt hear? Dreamer: What John runs at Dreamer and hits a DDT. an official comes out from a car. John then tosses Dreamer into a car. John: Backkstage title match.. right now Dreamer gets off the car, then throws John into a tire of a car, then climbs ontop of a car. John then hits a JCutter onto the hood of the car,John throws Dreamer off the car in a Suplex. Dreamer manages to counter it and gets ready to hit a Dreamer Driver, but John falls off Dreamers shoulder and tries for a J-Cutter, but Dreamer throws John off the table, then hits a jumping fist drop. John looks to throw Dreamer through a window, but Dreamer jumps onto the car, then hits a tornado DDT to John. Dreamer finds a spare tire on the ground, Dreamer then puts the tire on the ground, and then hits a piledriver onto it. Dreamer then finds a table. Dreamer sets the table up, then places John on the table. Dreamer climbs onto a dumpster.John then rolls off of the table, and then climbs the dumpster as well. John then looks to place Dreamer through the table with a powerbomb, but Dreamer catches John in a Dreamer Driver, jumps off the dumpster and onto the ground, but John falls right through the dumpster! Dreamer then looks in a car, and tosses John through one of the windows. Dreamer then smashes Johns head into the car door, then throws John into a trash can. Dreamer takes the trash can, with John in it, then tosses it into the enginge of a car, then smashes the hood onto the can, until the hood came back down onto the car. Dreamer takes the 24 hour title then leaves Backstage 2 Del Rio is shown on the ground, knocked out... Medics are taking him away Match 3 Garndo Masses walks out to the ring, followed by Sam American Dumpsters surround the ring The first ever take out the trash match starts Grando looks to throw Sam out of the ring, but Sam bounces off the ropes and does a backflip onto the turnbuckle. grando then looks to hit a DDT from the turnbuckle, but Sam hits a sunset flip bomb. Sam looks to do a senton bomb, but Grandocatches him in an argentine backbreaker hold. Grando rolls to the one tunrbuckle, and stars climbing it, with the backbreaker hold still locked in. Grando then hits a backbreaker from the top of the ropes. Grando signals for the officials to pull the dumpsters closer, but Sam cathes him from behind in a reverse ddt. Grando looks to stand up, but Sam kicks him in the back. Sam then ddts Grando, then climbs the ropes, looking for a famouesser, but Grando runs at the ropes and hits Sam with a back chop. Grando runs up the ropes, then grabs Sams arms and locks in a Grandouch.... and Sam falls into the dumpster knocked out ! We have your winner... KING GRANDO Grando grabs his crown, then looks at the dumpster... laughs.. then leaves Backstage Goldust is backstage, but then Cody Rhodes appears Cody: We are related, we should fight as a team Cody holds out his hand, and Goldust shakes it, but then Ziggler hits a Zig Zag on him from behind. Dusty Rhodes comes to check on Goldust, but is caught in Cross Rhodes by Rhodes. Dashing leaves Match 4 Kane and undertaker are in the ring, and a steel cage lowers. Kane quickly strikes Taker with an uppercut, but taker stands up and trips kane. Taker then looks to hit a chokeslam early on, but Kane hits a Big Boot on Taker. Kane lifts up Taker by his neck, then hits a clothesline, then another, then a big boot. Taker stands up, then looks to hit a Last Ride, but Kane looks to hit a powerbomb. Taker then falls off kanes shoulders and hits a Clothesline. Y2J walks into ringside, and stares at Taker. Taker looks to hit a tombstone on Kane, and he does, but Jericho runs above the cage and into the ring. Jericho looks to hit a Codebreaker, but Taker hits a last ride. Kane stands up, and hits a Chokeslam onto Taker. Kane then grabs Taker, then throws Taker into the cage with a chokeslam, then locks in a bear hug. Taker then hits a DDT. Taker waits until Kane gets up, but Jericho stands up and hits a Breakdown on Taker. Kane stands up, but Jericho hits a Codebreaker on Kane, then drags Kane over Taker 1.........2....... KICKOUT Taker stands up, gives Jericho a Tombstone, but is caught into a Chokeslam by Kane 1........2......KICKOUT Taker stands up, and delivers a Big Boot to Jericho, but is caught into a chokeslam by Kane. Kane looks to pin, but Taker wraps his legs and arms around Kanes head to lock in the hells Gates. Kane taps out Match 5 The miz, CM Punk, Sabu, Bobby Lashley, Undertaker, Kane, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, and Hardcore Holly are in the ring. The over the top rope challenge starts. Kane quickly eliminates London and Kendrick with a double chokeslam. Paul London hits an enzuirgi to Lashley, but Lashley picks up Londons foot, tosses him into Brian kendrick, then throws him out of the ring. Kendrick goes for a double sliced bread #2 on Lashley and Sabu, but Lashley picks up Kendrick in a dominator position, hits a shulder block to Sabu out of the ring, then throws kendrick over the ropes and out of the ring. Punk goes for a GTS on Taker, but Lashley throws Punk and taker out of the ring. Lashley looking dominant spears Kane out of the ring, but Miz gives Lashley an inverted Skull-Crushing Finale out of the ring, only to be caught into an alabama slam out of the ring HARDCORE HOLLY IS GOING TO FIGHT FOR THE ECW CHAMPIONSHIP ON TUESDAY Match 6 Everyone who was in the last match except Hardcore holly is in the ring for the battle royal The battle royal starts Punk looks to take out London, and Sabu tries helping him, but Miz throws Sabu and punk out, then walks over the ropes out of the ring. Miz is yelling "This isnt our show" at Sabu and punk. London stands up, but is caught in a chokeslam position by taker. Taker then tosses London out of the ring, then tosses Kendrick over the ring after a failed crossbody attempt. Kane looks to eliminate Taker, but Taker picks him up in a last ride out of the ring. Taker turns around, but Lashley goes for a spear. Taker throws lashley over the ropes, but Lasleys feet dont hit the floor, and lashley is trying to roll back in the ring, but Taker is stomping on Lashley. Lashley then grabs takers foot, tosses taker back, then hits a thrust spinebuster on Taker. taker stands up, but Lashley picks up Taker and gives him a dominator out of the ring LASHLEY WILL BE FIGHTING HARDCORE HOLLY FOR THE ECW CHAMPIONSHIP THIS TUESDAY Main Event Lashley and Holly are in the ring, getting ready to beat down on each other before tuesday No Chance in Hell plays as Slashranger and Mark henry walk out to the ring. Ranger: You two, stop..... NOW... I heard there was gonna be a fight, and I was scheduled to stop this fight from happening, but you two get to sign a contract for Tuesdays match. I brought back-up to make sure everyone wouldnt fight Ranger and Henry get into the ring, and staff bring in a chair for Ranger to sit, a table to sign on, and stools for Holly and Lashley to sit on. Everyone sits down Lashley: So, you want us... to sign this piece of paper, to make our match official Ranger: Yes, and... to make things exciting, It will be an extreme rules match Holly: OK, you got my signature Holly signs it, then stares at lashley Lashley reads over the contract, then signs it Lashley: Now we fight right? Ranger leaves the ring Ranger: No, and Mark will make sure you two dont fight Lashley spears henry, then he throws rangers chair at henry. Holly then goes for a Stool strike, but Lashley ducks, then picks up Holly in a dominator position. Lashley tosses Holly through the table. Lashley then picks up Holly, but Holly stomps on lashleys toes, grabs a stool and smashes it across Lashleys head, then hits lashley with an alabama slam, then a diving knee drop, then hits him with the other stool. Lashley dodges the strike and turns it into a spear. Lashley picks up Holly again and hits a dominator out of the ring. lashley stares at holly, who crawls backstage, while throwing his arms up in the air